Watching: Drabbles
by Walks In The Shadows
Summary: How can something feel wrong and right at the same time? Koui wonders as she watches Sasuke. A series of drabbles. SasuOC, other pairings hinted.
1. Watching: Right and Wrong

Drabble

General/Romance

Rating: K to T

Summary: _How can something feel right and wrong at the same time? _Koui wonders as she watches Sasuke.

Warnings: Stalking, SasuOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the show), Sasuke, or anything affiliated with them. I do, however, own Koui.

* * *

Watching (Right and Wrong)

* * *

Koui always watched Sasuke.

She didn't know why.

She thought all day long, when she watched him, and when she didn't, a rare occurrence nowadays.

But still she didn't know.

All she knew was that it felt right.

Yet wrong. So wrong.

It wasn't for her to watch him. She wasn't supposed to know when he got up, when he trained, when he went to sleep, what he ate, where he went. She wasn't supposed to _know _him like that.

But she did.

And it felt so right.

But so wrong.

How can something feel both right and wrong at the same time?

She didn't know. It just did.

So right.

_And yet so wrong._

Did he know that she watched him? She didn't think so.

Did he know how she felt, when she watched him? She didn't think so.

Did he know what it was like, to do something so wrong, yet that feels so right? She didn't think so.

But even if he did, she wouldn't care.

Koui always watched Sasuke.

No matter how wrong or right it actually was.

* * *

Based on a story I'm thinking about writing. It suddenly came to me when I posted my other drabble, 'Insanity and Reality', and I wrote it in like, two seconds. It doesn't actually happen in the story, but it gives you a good idea of Koui's morality. She's bothered by right and wrong, but she doesn't let it actually influence her decisions- she just does what she wants to do. What do you think? Should I post it up?

I'm also thinking about making this into a two-shot. What do you think?

Koui: -sulks- You make me look like Sakura or something...

Don't diss Sakura, Koui. Just because you don't like her doesn't mean nobody else does.

Koui: I'm your _character. _Doesn't that mean you don't Sakura?

No. It's _your _personality. I think you're not very inclined to like Sakura or Ino, so I made you like that.

Koui: You still make me look like a stalker.

Technically, you are.

Koui: WHAT WAS THAT?!? -anger mark-

Uh-oh...RUN!

R&R!


	2. Watching: Acknowledge

Drabble

General/Romance

Rating: K to T

Summary: Sasuke wondered who was watching him. He could feel it, but for some reason, he couldn't tell who it was. Or could he?

Warnings: Implied Stalking, SasuOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the show), Sasuke, or anything affiliated with it. I do, however, own my character, Koui.

* * *

Watching (Acknowledge)

* * *

Sasuke knew someone was watching him.

All day, all night. He could feel the eyes on his back, everywhere he went.

But who would be watching him?

He wracked his brain for the answer. All he could think of was Itachi and Orochimaru.

But if they were the ones following him; for whatever reason, he wouldn't know it. And the chakra didn't feel hostile, in any case. Just…a little curious.

Whenever he turned around, he could see nothing. But it was still there. Always there.

It was driving him mad, even if it didn't want to hurt him.

_Who? Who? Who? _The question was always there, just like those eyes.

Those light green eyes.

_But wait._

_How did he know that those eyes were green?_

Maybe he did know who it was.

Maybe he didn't.

Some things were meant to be known. Others weren't.

Sasuke thought this was one of the things that were meant to be known.

Just not acknowledged.

* * *

I probably won't post the actual story for a while, I can't think of a prologue, but I've got some ideas of how it's going to go. I may have the profiles up (there will probably be two different stories- parodies, you can say. I like parodying my own stories for some reason - -'). 

This is so short T T. I _hate _short. Maybe I'll get a burst of inspiration and make it longer...or maybe I'll make a whole series of drabbles, based on how other people see the watching/stalking...hmmmm...longer drabble, or longer series...hmmmm...

Koui: I'M NOT A STALKER DAM-IT!

Yes you are.

Koui: NO I'M NOT! I'm just...um...

-sweatdrop- Blonde moment right there. And you're not even a blonde- you're a brunette.

Koui:...What's your point? Wait a minute...STEREOTYPE! And you say you aren't biased. : P

I didn't say that...

Koui: Yes you did.

...I knew I shouldn't have made you my primary muse...

Koui: You didn't have any choice. Korumi is out killing people (again), Tsumori is busy trying to figure out whether she's Mary-Sue or not, and Naruto is still eating at Ichiraku, like he was when you last asked him.

...I can always ask Sasuke...

Koui: You wouldn't dare...

Try me.

R&R!


	3. Watching: Worry

Drabble

Rating: K

Summary: Kakashi worried about his students, especially the newest one.

Warnings: Spoilers for 'Morality', SasuOC, Implied KakaAnko if you look _**REALLY **_hard.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own Koui.

* * *

Watching: Worry

* * *

Kakashi worried about his students. A lot more than he appeared to. 

Especially the newest one.

He didn't know why she was following Sasuke, but he was betting it wasn't good. She was, afterall, a former rogue-nin, and from Mist as well. And no one was quite sure of her loyalty, if, and that was a big 'if', she even knew what that was.

So one day, he decided to follow her.

Kakashi was surprised at how persistent she was. She followed Sasuke _everywhere_. But other than that, there was nothing that was really alarming, or even mildly disturbing.

He still followed her, every chance he got.

Later, he would sigh, knowing his worry would have been better wasted on when the newest issue of Icha Icha Paradise would come out, or whether Anko would kill him for 'accidentally' peeking in on her.

Because that's when he saw Sasuke and Koui kissing.

Kakashi worried about his students.

But maybe he shouldn't worry so much, afterall.

* * *

Dang. You.

None of you bothered to review! T T You forced me to post this before the site deleted it FOREVER!

I was planning on adding more but just for that, I decided not to add more onto it. HAH!!!

Sorry if you don't like KakaAnko, but it's the only pairing I think of that's even close to being Canon. So I guess you'll have to get used to it. ;p


End file.
